The power of three
by randomunicorn
Summary: In this story enemys have to unite, the new has to be accepted and painful links have been formed. Sorry for the bad summary please R R.....
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it otherwise I wouldn't be writing on a fan fiction site.**

Chapter 1: Diary Introduction

**A/N The first chapter is in the form or a diary entry, but the rest of the story is written as if you are watching what is going on. Confusing I know, sorry, but it was the only way that I could think of to introduce my characters. I hope you can understand it still.**

Dear Diary,

I finally found you in the attic. I apologise for not writing in you sooner, so let me introduce myself. My name is Jamie Danielle Parkinson, I am 15 (and 3 months, 12 days and 4 and a half hours) old. I live in a large mansion in the countryside, have a lot of pets, am a pureblood (but in our house we do have a lot of muggle things as we like them, muggles not things, although things are quite cool, but anyway I have gotten off the point) and am starting my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow.

For the last 5 years my brother and I have been home schooled by a friend of the family, Marie Zabini. But unfortunately she and her family moved and, since she doesn't know how to apparate, I am being sent to Hogwarts.

Luckily I know a few people who go there, such as Marie's son, Blaise, he used to come over a lot during the holidays. Of corse my, hated very much by me, cousin Pansy and finally over of my best friends (long distance) Hermione Granger. I know her because my aunt is married to a muggle and her works with Hermione's father. We met when I was staying with my aunt and the Grangers were over for dinner, and ever since then we have met up in most holidays and kept in touch by owl post. Also she knows HARRY POTTER! I know I couldn't believe it either when she mentioned it. He is one of her best friends, how cool is that! She also has another called Ron Weasley, but THE Harry Potter, can you imagine, wow……

Anyway back to me and stuff to do with me. My family. My mother is Yasmin Parkinson, she is 35 and works at the ministry as head of the Educational Policies Department, she arranged myself and my brother going to Hogwarts. My father is Peter Parkinson, he is 36 and is the new head of the Magical Co-operation department at the ministry. My brother is Daniel Parkinson, he is a year and 2 months, 3 days and 14 hours older than me, I know I'm too precise, so he will be starting his 7th year, I'm quite glad though that we are going together so I will at least have 1 person to talk to. We get along alright but, in classic brother-sister fashion, we argue a lot.

Okay……..um……..family…….me……….friends………Pets! I mentioned towards the beginning that we like muggle things and have a lot of pets well let me go through them. First off the horses. We have a horse each, but my brother and I ride the most. My father's horse is a chestnut, orange coloured horse, mare called, and I know this is stupid and I told him it was, Chestnut. My mother also has a mare, but hers is a palomino, this is a beige coloured horse, called Cream. My brother's is a grey, this is a white horse but they are called greys incase you didn't know, stallion called Stamp. My own horse is a black stallion called Nightmare.

We have a large wood area on our land which contains an assortment of magical creatures we have a herd or thestrals, some hippogriffs and a few unicorn families, all of these are tame as we trained them, trust me never try it took us months, and there are also some other creatures living in the woods but I'm not sure what any of them are.

We have an assortment of owls but I wanted to be different and so I have a hawk called Thorn, he does the same job as an owl though, he's just bigger. I have one more animal which I got for my last birthday, and that is my boa constrictor. He is 8 and a half feet long and is called Parsley, don't ask, it's a long story involving a kitchen and herbs.

Appearance? Have I done that yet? Nope, okay. I am 5 foot 6 or 7, have long, straight dark brown hair which comes to mid back length, dark green eyes, a skinny figure and a slightly tom-boy dress sense.

My brother, incase you're interested, if 6 foot 1 or 2, has the same colour hair as me, except his is short and spiky, has dark brown eyes, I know very different from mine, and a hard body, trust me years of punching him and coming off worse have taught me that.

Right, back to the present. At the moment I am sitting on a deck chair on the balcony outside my room. I can see my whole family from here. My parents are in the hot tub on the deck below and my brother is flying over the wood chasing one of the thestrals called Chant.

It's kind of sad, sitting here with my family being as they normally are, and knowing that tomorrow I am going to be leaving all of this until Christmas and heading into the unknown. I have barely had anything close to a social life before, and I am suddenly going to e surrounded by people I don't know.

What if they hate me? What if they make fun of me? What will I do if everyone ignores me? No I mustn't think like that, Daniel will be there and I do know people, I will be fine.

Anyway, I am going to watch some T.V. and then go to bed.

Goodnight Diary

Jamie x.


	2. Chapter 2 T the station

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, I only love it.**

Chapter 2: To the station

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I just want to clarify that Daniel is a year, 2months, 3 days and 14 hours older than Jamie, so he will be starting his 7th year. Also the first chapter of the story was written in the form of a diary, this was only to introduce the new characters the rest is written as if you are watching what is happening, sorry I'm not sure which person that is.

"Jamie! Up, now!" shouted Yasmin Parkinson as she entered her daughters room and opened her curtains.

Under her covers Jamie sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. She the threw back her covers and swung her legs out of bed.

"Right, your trunk is already out in the car, you need to have a shower and I will see you downstairs in half an hour," and with that Yasmin left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jamie groaned and headed towards her en-suite bathroom. She re-appeared 10 minutes later and prowled around her closet looking for something to wear. Eventually choosing a pair of blue jeans, a plain white strappy top and a light blue jacket, she changed and sat at her dressing table.

Magically drying and straightening her hair, Jamie put it up into a high pony tail, allowing a few strands to hang loosely. She then put on her favourite heart necklace, two pairs of earings and a silver chain link bracelet. As she left the room she slipped on a pair of white trainers.

" You look nice dear," commented her father as she entered the kitchen. Jamie made herself some toast and sat down opposite her mother to eat it.

30 minutes later Jamie and Daniel were both standing staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 with doubtful expressions as their parents assured them that it was a gateway.

"Together?" asked Jamie.

"Together, " agreed Daniel, "bye mum, bye dad" he said hugging them both.

Then they ran through and………………

Emerged on the other side to find a large platform bustling with parents and students eager to get on the train.

_What if everyone hates me? What if I make a fool of myself? _Jamie's mind questioned her.

"Seen anyone you know yet?" asked Daniel craning his neck to look in all directions for a familiar face.

"No," Jamie replied also looking round, "lets go get a compartment."

The pair headed to the back of the train and stowed their luggage away before climbing aboard, Jamie infront. They only saw full compartments as they walked further along.

Jamie heard Daniel mutter something under his breath and so turned round to ask what he had said when……..

CRASH

She had bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall. As Jamie sat up she looked to see who she had knocked over and that's when she met…………………


	3. Chapter 3Idol and unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, I only love it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't put it on sooner, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: Idol and Unexpected

The black hair, the glasses, the green eyes…..her had it all. It was, the one, the only, her idol…..

"Harry Potter!" Jamie screamed, jumping to her feet, a huge grin plastered onto her face as she stared dumb struck.

"Yes?" said Harry who, having already stood up, was backing away slightly nervously, as if Jamie was advancing with a chain saw.

"She's harmless really," said Daniel having to restrain Jamie a little so she didn't lunge herself at the boy who she had been obsessed with since she was about 7. Personally Daniel couldn't understand why his sister acted as if Harry Potter was some kind of pop star, but hey, that was her business.

'Harry" called a female voice from one of the compartments at the end of the corridor.

"I'm here," replied Harry, turning as a girl with shoulder length bushy brown hair made her way towards him.

"What's taking so long, we thought you must have gotten lost or something,' the girl carried on as she walked. When she reached them she stopped. Her eyes taking in harry, Daniel and finally resting on Jamie.

"Jamie?" questioned the girl, her eyes wide as a smile crept onto her face.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Jamie, rushing forward to hug one of her best friends.

Harry and Daniel looked at each other and shrugged as high pitched squealing emitted from the pair.

"We haven't talked in ages. I'm sorry I didn't owl you back after your last letter, I was really busy helping my mum over the summer, so how have you been?" asked Hermione as she linked arms with Jamie and dragged her back to their compartment, 'Oh hi Daniel,' she added over her shoulder."

Daniel smiled in acknowledgement and he and Harry followed the girls back to the compartment.

Jamie slid open the door to reveal a tall boy with bright red hair, leaning against the window fast asleep.

"Is this the boy you mentioned, Ron?" Jamie asked Hermione, taking a seat next to the sleeping boy.

"Yeah, good thing he's stopped snoring now," answered Harry as he shut the door and sat next to her, across from Daniel.

_So this is Jamie Parkinson, Hermione has said so much about her. She seems like a really happy, bubbly person, I like her._ Harry thought to himself as they all started talking about the school, Quidditch and their favourite sweets.

After about an hour and a half of talking, Hermione called to Jamie and they both disappeared to the toilets. As they left, Harry and Daniel looked at each other, shook their heads and muttered 'girls'.

Once the girls returned from the toilet, they had missed the food trolley and so set off in search of it, their stomachs rumbling. As they made their way to the front of the train, where the food trolley was kept in a separate compartment, just incase anyone missed it, they met Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, whom all looked at Jamie with big smiles, glad that this beauty was going to be in their year.

By they time they reached it they were famished and so bought cauldron cakes, cockroach clusters, chocolate frogs, Beartie Bots (sorry if I spelt that wrong) every flavoured beans, pumpkin juice, Droobles best blowing bubble gum and an assortment of other interesting sweets.

On the way back they heard a raised voice coming from the food compartment, so Jamie gave Hermione her purchases and told her to go back to the compartment as she doubled back. One she reached the compartment she saw a tall blond boy yelling about something.

Draco sensed someone standing in the doorway and out of the corner of his eye he saw it was a girl and so finished yelling about the lack of cauldron cakes and turned to see who it was. To his delight it was a pretty girl who looked about 16 and who had a cute confused look on her face.

"Sorry," said Jamie, "I just heard shouting and so came to make sure everything was alright."

"That's okay," replied Draco, "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"I've heard of that name, I think my father mentioned it. I'm Jamie Parkinson."

Draco eyes grew wide as he said, "Parkinson, are you related to Pansy then?"

"Yes, she's my cousin," replied Jamie, a little taken back that he knew Pansy, how could anyone like her? "How do you know her then?"

"Oh, we are in the same house," answered Draco, and we went out for a while, Draco added silently, he didn't say it out load because he liked Jamie and felt some kind of powerful connection. Attraction yes, but this was something else, something different which he had never felt before.

"Well, if everything's okay, then I better get going, " said Jamie, turning to leave, "I guess I will see you around school."

"Yeah, bye," replied Draco as Jamie smiled and left.

She walked back to the compartment and sat next to the window where there was a vacant seat because Ron and Hermione had gone off to a prefect meeting.

_That's twice in one day I have felt that, _Jamie thought to herself, _Draco and Harry, I wonder what it was, was it just attraction? No, it felt like something more, something deeper, but what?_

These thoughts put Jamie to sleep. After a while though she felt herself being shaken awake. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry looking at her, now wearing his Hogwarts robes.

"You need to change," she said quietly with a smile, "Daniel has gone to get changed in the toilets and I need to talk to some of my team Mates about Quidditch. Will you be alright to get changed in here?"

Jamie nodded and returned the smile he gave her as he left. She then stood up and waved her hand over herself. In an instant she was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Why hadn't she mentioned that she could do wandless magic?

_Because only highly trained witches and wizards and of corse Chiroxs can do that. _Said a little voice in the back of her head. She knew she would tell them, but she had to be more sure that they were trustworthy first.

Jamie then walked to the door, slid it open and joined the line of people who were waiting to get off the train.


	4. Chapter 4 sorting secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, I only love it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't put it on sooner, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: Sorting secrets

As they all emptied onto the platform at Hogsmead station, Hermione and Ron went off to round up the first years to send them to Hagrid and Daniel and Jamie went with Harry to the carriages. The carriages were filling up quickly and so the three of them went to the last carriage and entered. As they passed though Jamie stopped to stroke the thestrals, beautiful creature of death which she found she could easily relate to surprisingly.

Once they had entered and their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, they saw that the carriage already had occupants, Harry went to open the door and step out again, but the carriage had already started moving and so, to his disgust, he had to sit back down. On the other side of the carriage sat Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Harry and Draco glared at each other. Blaise smiled at Daniel and Jamie, Pansy glared at Daniel and Jamie and Draco smiled at Jamie.

When the carriage stopped Harry was first out of the door. He left the two of them by the doors to the great hall and told them to wait for Professor McGonagall.

They didn't have to wait long as they saw a tall, stern looking woman walk towards them, leading a line of nervous looking 11 year olds.

"Are you Daniel and Jamie Parkinson?" the professor questioned.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Very well, follow me please," and with that she opened the doors and led them all inside.

As they passed people whispered to each other and pointed at Jamie and Daniel, obviously wondering why they were in the line.

When they reached the front of the hall, they professor stood and pointedly looked at an old tattered hat, sitting on a stool. The hat then proceeded to break into song.

_This school was founded years ago,_

_By a group of four friends,_

_Who made the place together,_

_By overcoming all bends._

_Slytherin craved the power,_

_And taught others to do the same,_

_Griffindor was the bravest,_

_And to people's aid he came._

_Ravenclaw was the wisest,_

_And knew many things,_

_Hufflepuff was the sweet one,_

_Joy and laughter she brings._

_They created the school together,_

_Through friendship and hard work,_

_I bet you couldn't do the same,_

_So don't jeer and smirk._

_So I give you this warning,_

_Treasure life while you can,_

_Because evil is now rising,_

_In the form of one man._

_A few of you here,_

_Yet you know not who you are,_

_Can destroy this foul being,_

_Before he gets too far._

Once the hat finished the whole hall broke into applause. Professor McGonagall then stood in front of the first years.

"When I call your name, step forward and sit on this stool. I shall then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

The first years looked at each other with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Rattans, Samuel."

A small boy with brown hair stepped forward, he had a scared expression and walked a little too slowly for it to be normal.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, drowned out by the applause coming from the far right table.

"Parkinson, Daniel," said the professor.

Daniel walked up normally, he wasn't easily embarrassed, as Jamie well knew, it isn't worth mentioning, lets just say it involved his girlfriend, a swimming pool and the absence of swimming trunks. The hat sat there and thought for about 30 seconds before yelling……

"GRIFFINDOR!" he proudly got up and went to join Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Parkinson, Jamie."

To this Dumbledore tensed, the hat sees all memories and would know about her past, hopefully it would make the right decision though. Jamie made her way up, walking as normal, with her face set into a neutral look.

"Well, well, you are different," a voice in Jamie's ear said, "now let me see, brave, confident, intelligent, strong willed and….oh……what's this?"

Jamie face visibly wavered as if she was in pain.

Seeing this Harry and Draco both had flashbacks. Harry heard his parents last few words and saw again the bright green flash of light and heard the rushing sound, that meant his parents deaths and his close death encounter. Draco's memory, however, was of the previous summer.

_Flashback_

His father had said that it was time and he was ready to meet the dark lord, Draco however wasn't sure, but dare not defy his father. So he walked down the grand stair case to the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor and crossed to the cloak rack, selected his pain black one and proceeded to put it on as he made his way to his father's office. He knocked twice and heard his father call him in. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room holding a thick gold chain, a portkey. He motioned his son over and held out the chain. Draco pulled up his hood and grasped part of the chain, the familiar surroundings of his father's office were the last thing he saw before he felt the pull behind his navel and the room started to swirl.

He landed hard on the floor but managed to keep his balance, Malfoys did not fall. He was in a huge, dark room. A circle of death eaters stretched all of the way round. There were large windows through which through could see a dark forest and a large fire straight ahead.

"This is your boy Lucius?" came a high pitched voice which brought goose bumps to Draco's skin. A tall figure stepped in Draco's line of vision and he dropped to one knee as his father had to him to.

"Yes, my Lord." Replied Draco's father bowing also.

Draco then felt himself being surveyed and knew he was being judged.

"He does not wish to be a death eater, he does like the idea of killing for pleasure." Said the cold voice, having come to its decision. Draco froze, that was true but death was the punishment for being unworthy, and his father knew it.

Apparently all of the death eaters in the room had also realised this as they had started walking slowly towards him, awaiting their masters order. Lord Voldermort waved his wand and it became a knife, a sharp, deadly looking knife. He advanced on Draco, grabbed his left arm and slit it along from the elbow to the wrist, satisfied that he had gotten all of the major veins, as Draco had fallen to the floor cradling his arm, he stepped back and signalled o the death eater who pounced on Draco, beating him to a bloody pulp.

Draco didn't scream once, he wanted to die with some pride at least. Once the death eaters were finished with him they threw him into a cellar, to die alone in agony. Draco managed to rest himself against a wall as he prepared to die. As he moved his arm to his lap, he noticed something shiny in his pocket, the chain. Thanking his luck Draco, tapped his wand against the heavy metal and the last thing he saw before blacking out was his mother dropping to her knees on the floor of his living room.

When he awoke Draco was in a bed at St. Mungo's hospital. He surveyed himself and saw that he was completely healed except for a thick bandage wrapped around his left arm. A nurse then entered and walked over to him, a kind smile on her face.

"You have been through quite an ordeal Mr. Malfoy, but we were able to repair everything except the injury to your arm. Because it was done with a wand instead of a regular knife, it has left a scar, I'm afraid."

Draco thanked her and asked where his mother was. She was shown in and Draco told her everything and agree with her when she said that they would need to inform Dumbledore. Apparently his father was glad that he was alive and apologised for not doing anything but if he had, he would have been killed too. Draco understood and, once he was let out of the hospital, went and stayed at Hogwarts for the last 2 weeks of the summer.

_End of flashback_

Draco shook his head to clear the memory and carried on watching as the hat continued evaluating Jamie.

"My dear, I apologise for that, I didn't realise you had been through such an ordeal, I am truly sorry," said the voice in Jamie's ear, "Well, then, lets see, um, yes, you are a Chirox? Now that is interesting, well the right house for you is…………"


	5. Chapter 5 Congratulations and chaotic ch...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, I only love it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't put it on sooner, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 5: Congratulations and chaotic Christmas time

"SLYTHERIN!"

this shocked Jamie, Daniel and Dumbledore. They had thought that she would become a Griffindor. Nevertheless the Slytherin table were cheering like mad so Jamie slowly went and sat on the end of the bench, far away from the Slytherin's.

She was scared, alone, confused, why had the sorting hat put her into Slytherin anyway? He knew no-one except her cousin, Blaise and, barely, Draco.. She and Pansy hated each other, Blaise would probably ignore her and, from what she'd heard, Draco was the most popular people in Slytherin, he wouldn't want to talk to her. So she just sat as still as possible and tried to make herself invisible as she watched the rest of the sorting.

In total Hufflepuff got 8 more people, Ravenclaw got 12 and both Griffindor and Slytherin got 10. Professor Dumbledore then stood, glanced slightly at Jamie, and told the hall to 'enjoy'.

At the Griffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daniel were talking about, the classes, the teachers, the food, the students, the school itself and why Jamie wasn't in Griffindor. Apparently all three of them were as confused as Daniel was.

At the Slytherin table, Jamie sat next to a first year girl who was talking to her friend and ate alone and in silence, her mind trying to process why she was in Slytherin and what the hell she was going to do all year, alone, friendless and hated.

Further along the table Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Yvonne, Pansy's best friend, were talking about what songs to play that night at the first day back party.

"So I think we should start it at 9:30, that gives everyone time to change and we can get someone to go to the kitchens too. What do you think Draco?" asked pansy, trying not to be obvious with the flirting.

Draco however wasn't listening, he was watching Jamie.

"Draco?" persisted Pansy, "DRACO!"

This time Draco was pulled out of his trance and he turned to her.

"What?" he asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Were you staring at my cousin?" said Pansy, a look on her as if she found the whole thing hilarious.

Draco didn't answer merely glanced at Jamie before returning his attention to his food, hunched over in a sulking child way.

Pansy however wasn't going to leave it at that. She got up and walked over to where Jamie was sitting, sat down opposite her and stared at her, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Do you know what?" asked Pansy, Jamie knew it was a rhetorical question and so didn't even bother looking up, she and her cousin had been enemies from the first time they had met and they both knew why. Jamie was smarter, prettier, had a better figure and was overall a better person, and, unlike Pansy she didn't thing she was the centre of the universe.

"Draco was just staring at you, I bet he was wondering how someone who looks like you, could possibly be related to a beauty like me. Don't even think of trying to kiss up to him to become popular either, he doesn't mix with losers like you," Pansy was really into the swing of it now she'd gotten going. And she didn't know anyone here, well anyone who'd stand up for her, she kept quiet and just took it. Unfortunately though Pansy knew this and she was going to have fun this year, making her cousin's life a living hell.

"Well you got the first part right. I really was wondering how someone like Jamie could be related to you Pansy," said Draco, he was standing behind Jamie but she didn't turn around, she just wanted him to make some comment about her too and leave, preferably taking Pansy with him.

Pansy's eyes lit up and were fixated on Draco and she looked like she couldn't believe her luck, he was going to insult her cousin too, and then the two of them would have something in common and she may have a chance with him, finally.

Knowing he had their attention Draco continued, "Yes she looks like princess and is nice, so how the hell are you two related?"

Sensing that he was on her side, Jamie turned and looked at Draco, this had to be a joke, right? He was popular, powerful and very goddamn fit. Pansy also seemed to think it was a joke as she was smiling again.

"I'm serious Pansy, now get lost," Draco finished sitting down next to Jamie.

Pansy turned red from anger and embarrassment and slowly got up and walked back to Yvonne, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, you alright?" asked Draco, swivelling so that he had his back to the table. Actual concern in his voice and eyes.

Then it clicked in Jamie's head. He actually wanted to be friends, since she was in his house, he had considered her worthy and he had left all of his popular friends for her.

"Yes, thanks," replied Jamie quietly.

"I don't bite you know," said Draco surveying her as she played with her straw.

Jamie smiled and finally looked him directly in the eye. She was usually a really confident person but sometimes she became this quiet, vulnerable person, who needed someone to give them confidence. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blueish grey and he held her gaze staring back into her own dark green eyes. The headmaster clearing his throat and everyone falling silent, brought them back to their senses as they too turned to face him.

"This year we will all have to be on guard because of Voldermort's return," at the name Voldermort most students flinched, Harry, Draco and Jamie didn't, "on a brighter note though, we have a new defence against the dark arts professor, Professor Cassandra Dumbledore, my niece."

To this a pretty woman of around 25, with long medium brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and a warm smile stood. Most students applauded, Jamie was one of them and so Draco did too and, since he was basically the leader, so did the rest of Slytherin table.

With a smile to Jamie, Dumbledore continued, "Anyway we don't have any new rules for this term except that all students must not be outside on the grounds any later than 10:30 each night. Goodnight, classes start tomorrow so get a good nights rest and keep the noise down at the parties I already know you are planning."

With that the students got up and started to make their way towards their common rooms. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Daniel waved goodbye to Jamie as they went out the door and she in turn waved back.

"I have to show the first years the way to the common room, come on," said Draco, signalling for Jamie to follow, "first years follow me to the common room."

They made their way their and Draco showed Jamie where her dorm would be, she said she would come and find him later and then proceeded to start unpacking. A few minutes later a group of 4 girls walked in.

"Hi," said one of them who had waist length blond hair, "I'm Rose, you're Jamie right?"

Jamie like her she had a nice smile but looked like the kind of person to stay away from when she's in a bad mood.

"Yeah, hi, Jamie said lamely.

One of the other girls who had shoulder length curly brown hair and was quite tall introduced the rest of them, she was Louise, the girl with light brown, just longer than shoulder length hair was Hannah and the last one, who had just shorter than shoulder length brown hair was Jane. They were all really pretty and nice, Jamie couldn't believe her luck, and the 5 of them spent the next 2 hours laughing and messing around.

At just gone 11 there was a knock at the door. Rose answered it and then signalled with her thumb that it was for Jamie. Feeling puzzled Jamie walked over to the door, outside stood Draco, she went out, closing the door behind her.

"So, are your roommates nice?" he asked with interest.

"Yeah, they are, they're a great laugh too," replied Jamie, "and Draco?"

"Yeah?" answered Draco looking at her, a little smile on his lips.

"Thanks, you know for siting with me at dinner and the whole Pansy thing."

Draco's smile got wider, "Anytime, Goodnight," and with that he gave her a quick hug and disappeared to the boys dormitories.

Over in the Griffindor common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daniel were sat in two sofas facing each other with a table in between. Ron was being taught how to play Monopoly, Daniel knew because his sister loves muggle games and electronic things. Around them was the party which always took place on the first day back, it was load and packed, but the foursome didn't feel like dancing and so played instead, actually though it was quite fun, because he had bought so much, Ron was having to borrow money from the bank and the other three players, and they kept increasing the interest on him little loans of money.

So all through the castle the halls were quiet, but the common rooms were throbbing with energy. Professor McGonagall's patience lasted until 1 o clock, Professor Snape' until 2, but that was only because he really like his students, that of course he had to give them longer than the Griffindors, but not that much longer.

The first term passed smoothly. At the Halloween dance Daniel and Lavender got together. Ron and Hermione had started dating on the first day, because Hermione was sick of Ron not having the courage to ask her and so she asked. And Harry, said that he was alright with his Firebolt. Strangely though, they didn't see much of Jamie, but had heard from a girl whom Hermione was tutoring, a Slytherin, but she was nice, called Rose, that she was really busy because of extra classes she had taken on, by recommendation from the professors, and she was quite popular not, because of Draco. It turns out that Rose was one of her roommates and best friends.

Over in Slytherin, Pansy and Yvonne now spent all of their time together and were nowhere near popular. Draco wouldn't speak to them and spent all of his free time with Jamie and her roommates or just with Jamie, when he was teaching her how to play seeker, and she teaching him how to play chaser. They had become like best friends, Blaise often hung out with them and the girls too.

Before everyone knew it, it was Christmas time, because of Lord Voldermort being on the loose, most people wanted to go home and be with their families. Harry, as always, was staying, Hermione's parents thought it would be safer for he to stay there, Ron and Ginny's parents also thought this and were quite busy with the order too. Daniel and Jamie's parents had now joined the order, because Daniel had told them about it. Jamie didn't know this though as she was quite close to Draco Malfoy and his father was a death eater. But they both were staying as well because their parents had been sent to American because a group of witches and wizards over there wanted to join the order, they told Jamie they were going to visit her grandmother.

Draco was staying because his parents were having Voldermort over for Christmas dinner and, even though he knew that Draco survived, it probably wasn't a good idea for the two to meet again. Blaise was staying because he simply couldn't be bothered to go home. Crabbe and Goyle were going to stay with Goyle's aunt and uncle. Pansy and Yvonne were going to Yvonne's parents house for the holiday, and out of her room mates, Rose was the only one staying, her parents were in something which she told Jamie about, it was called the Order of the Phoenix, it was against Voldermort and they had buisness to do in America. Hannah, Jane and Louise were going skiing with Jane's parents and brother.

On the first day of the holiday's everyone woke up to a quiet school with basically nobody in it. The remaining Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had the same idea the night before, since there were only 4 of them they slept downstairs on mattresses which Hermione and Jamie had conjured, since they were in different places.

Harry and Draco were the first up and both made their way to the great hall coming from different directions, they bumped into each other.

"Watch it Potter," snarled Draco.

"You bumped into me, so don't even think about making it my fault," retorted Harry.

"How dare you," whispered Draco, in a threatening voice, "you think that I would have actually objected myself to purposely bumping into you and making my pure robes touch," a wrinkle of his nose, "yours."

Harry was now fuming and punched Draco. Draco retorted smoothly as years of combat practise had taught him to. A fight full of hate and anger was quickly underway and blood was on the floor in the first 10 seconds. Blaise, Rose and Jamie were making their way along to the great hall when they heard the scuffle and broke into running. Reaching the scene Blaise went to help Draco just as Ron, Daniel and Hermione arrived on the scene, from the opposite direction. Ron and Daniel leapt into the fight too and, realising it was unfair and having such a awful temper, rose went in too, throwing quite a few good punches. Hearing their friends cry out to them Hermione and Jamie were dragged in too.

The fight had been broken up after about 15 minutes of painful horror and now all 8 of them were in Dumbledore's office, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daniel sitting on the chairs on the right hand side, the others on the other side. Dumbledore just sat there, not smiling but not frowning either.

"You all know that this is unacceptable. Fighting is not the way to sort to problems, and your various injuries have shown that."

Draco, who had a bleeding cut above his left eye, scratches, made by Harry, on his shoulder and a lot of bruises covering his upper body, sat there in silence looking out of the window as if he found the whole thing boring. Rose, who had a black eye, a large deep scratch running the length of her arm, another scratch on her cheek and also a considerable amount of bruising, sat there looking like she had just had the time of her life. Blaise had 2 black eyes, a broken wrist and looked like he was trying not to cry. Harry had a slash across his cheek, a bleeding hand, a broken nose and a lot of bruising to his upper body. Ron had black eye, blood seeping through steadily on his shoulder and looked like he badly wanted to go to bed. Hermione had barley been hurt as Ron has taken the blow to his shoulder rather than her, but had a few scratches on her face and neck. Daniel had a broken arm, scratching on his neck and very bruised legs. Jamie had a slash on her forehead, both of her hands were bleeding, as was her lip and, blood was showing through her T-shirt over her stomach.

"I have thought of a punishment which I think fits the crime," Dumbledore carried on, "for the remained of the school year you shall live together, all 8 of you."


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat there mouths open staring at Dumbledore. he couldn't force them to live together

could he? Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the silence and started looking for something in his

desk. After a few seconds of serching he seemed to find what he was looking for and gently

placed a blck box on his desk. Carved in to box was the Hogwarts crest and various other symbols

even Hermione couldn't decipher. Jamie however was seemingly reading the symbols, her face

getting more creased as she worked out what it said.

"This box hold one of the many secrets of Hogwarts," he said gently resting his hands on it,

"Inside this box are the keys to you new living quarters."

They all just started as he opened it and smiled to himself. He then looked at draco and said,

"Mr Malfoy, what is your preference in jewewllery?"

Draco looked at him as if he was crazy and turned to Rose.

She sighed at his ignorance and explained, "He means to say what type of jewellery do you wear,

as in rings, bracelets or necklaces."

Realisation dawned on his face and draco turned back to Dumbledore, "Rings." He said simply.

Dumbledore nodded and handed him a silver ring with a black stone in it which seemed to have

swirling traces of silver in it. Draco took it and gently slid it on his right index finger.

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Rose who was sitting next to Draco. She leaned forward

apparently thinking and said, "Braclet." she was then handed a delicate silver braclet with the

same black gem on the clasp. Blaise was next and he too chose a ring. Jamie chose a necklace

and recieved one made of the same material as Rose's ring but with a gem dangling off it. Harry

and Daniel had rings and Ron and hermione braclets.

Once they had all recieved these Dumbledore closed the box and proceeded to explain. "The pieces

of jewellery which you have just recieved are as I said keys. Behind the statue of the first

headmaster on the 5th floor is your new living quarters. The stantue holds a book. If you wish to

enter pull down the book and on the other side you will see spaces where you can insert each of

your gems. This will open the door. You may go there now unless there are any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and when Dumbledore nodded at her she asked, "Sir, are we allowed to

go to the hospital wing first?"

Dumbledore lightly place his fingertips together and answered, "Since you are all going to be

together for quite a while without magic, i think you should sort yourselves out as none of the

injuries which you have sustained seem particuarly nasty. You will find first aid kits and any

bandages which you need in your rooms. Of course you can leave your rooms for mealtimes, lessons,

quidditch practices and so on but you will be living there and i expct you to be civil to each

other. I will take your wands now and you may collect and hand them in to Professor McGonagall

every morning at breakfast and each evening at Dinner." He held out his hand expectantly.

They all rummanged in there pockets and produced wands except for Jamie. Once they had all

handed them over they turned to Jamie waiting for her to do the same. Jamie went slightly pink.

"I don't have-" she began.

"-Her wand with her." Dumbledore finished for her. The more observant of the group, Hermione,

Draco and Rose, noticed the professor give her a little smile before contining with his speech.

"Now that that is established if you would all like to go to your new living quarters and clean

hose injuries up a little."

The group stood up and, with Harry leading, left the office. No-one spoke until they reached

the 5th floor. Draco reached the statue first and pulled down the book. Ron, Blaise and Daniel

were slowed down by their injuries and so arrived just as Draco walked through the whole in the

wall.

Eventually the group emerged into a large room. It was painted red with black carpeting, silver

tables, black furniture and a roaring fire. This was the common room. As they surveyed their new

accomodations, Jamie spotted five doors, two of which had the words bathroom, written on in white writing.

She walked over and saw that one was for the boys, the other for the girls. The one for the girls

had lilac tiles and for the boys, green tiles. On the counter Jamie spotted two large boxes, which

she then found to be first aid boxes. Awakwardly carrying them because of the pain in the stomach, she managed to take them to the large table in the common room. Draco took the boxes from her and nodded to a chair. She smiled at him and sat down gratefully.

"Do you want to do it or shall i?" Draco questioned holding a bandage and antiseptic in his hands.

"Can you please?" replied Jamie throught gritted teeth, she had just moved into a very uncomfortable position.

Draco nodded and she lifted her top to reveal a hole in her stomach creater by what looked like a pencil.

An hour later after they had all been cleaned up, Hermione and Daniel were sitting at one of the large tables doing their trasfiguration homework. Hermione had grudglingly agree that she was only allowed to do one piece of homework a day, or else she would be working all of the time. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. Ron was winning. Rose and Jamie were unpacking their things in one of the bedrooms. On closer inspectionthe group had discovered that two of the bedrooms had three beds and the other had two. Hermione, Jamie and Rose in one room, Harry, Daniel and Ron in the nexta dn Draco and Blasie in the final one. The girls room was lilac, with white carpeting and a light blue ceiling. Draco and Blaise's room was green with black carpeting and a cream ceiling and the final room was red with a white ceiling and cream carpetting.

It was about midnight and Draco was sitting alone in the common room, staring out of the window at the grounds. It was then that he saw it. A huge snake was slinking its was across the grass. Draco froze, what was he meant to do? Should he tell the others? Should he get the headmaster? Just then he heard the gentle closing of a door, the great hall door. His head whipped back towards the window. But there was no sign of the snake. He sat still as stone and heard very faintly, something moving upwards. Draco slunk as quietly as he could to the girls room, Jamie or Rose would know what to do, and even if they didn't the mudblood surely would. He opened the door and crept to Jamie's bed. He tapped her furiously until her green orbs opened and she sat up. A look of concern on her face as she turned to him and mouthed the words, 'what is it?'

Draco gestured frantically at the door. She took the hint and followed him to the common room.

"Draco, what is it?" she whispered pulling him onto the sofa next to her.

" I...I...I saw this snake thing, it was huge. I looked away for a moment and then i heard the front door shut. It's in the castle, Jamie what the hell do we do?" he said in a scared shuddering voice.

Jamie surveyed him. This was unusual, very unusual. Draco Malfoy afraid of a snake? Oh no, Jamie's mind showed her an image. A large snake, a forest, a hissing voice, slits of red eyes. It couldn't be him, could it? Suddenly Jamie knew why he was afraid. He knew of the snake. Lord Voldermort's snake. He feared it was the same one, coming to kill him. He didn't know that, if it was that snake, he wouldn't die, she would. Jamie quickly ran through her options in her mind. Her left hand subconciously found the small white scars on her right hand and covered them. They were both broken out of their thoughts and the door creaked open.


End file.
